Timeline (Thousand Year Trumpenreich)
The timeline is in progress. 2018 *A split occurs in October within the Democratic Party of the U.S., as Bernie Sanders leads far left progressives to form a new Progressive Party to oppose what they perceive as a corrupt and inept Democratic leadership. *Several days later, the GOP leadership, acting in concert with the Democrats, turns against President Donald Trump in an attempt to prevent the Republican Party from making major gains at the expense of the Democratic Party. *The case against Paul Manafort is dismissed due to lack of evidence and poor management by the prosecution. Robert Mueller's Russia probe is put under heavy pressure to reach a conclusion as its approval rating plummets. *Nonetheless, on November 6 the House retained a Republican majority while the Senate gained several Republican seats. *A military parade is held in Washington on December 14, costing $90 million and with thousands of U.S. troops taking part. It coincides with President Vladimir Putin's visit to the United States, in which he has lengthy conversations with his American counterpart and other White House and Congressional officials. 2019 *In January, in protest against the GOP's actions many Republicans defect from the party and create a new Nationalist Party. Combined with the Democrats, Progressives, and Republicans, this leaves Congress without a clear majority, but a reluctant coalition is formed by the Republicans and Nationalists. *Negotiations take place between Iran and the United States in the spring after Rouhani's posturing allowed him to present President Trump's request for talks as a victory. *The Trump-Russia probe ends, announcing there is no evidence of collusion between Donald Trump and the Russian government. The approval and trust ratings of the Democrats, Republicans, and the mainstream media plummet, while Nationalists and Progressives surge in the polls. *The Republicans decide to end their temporary governing coalition with the Nationalists in Congress, at which point the Nationalists and Progressives form a "united front" in opposition to the establishment parties. *In Congress, the new Nationalist-Progressive united front pushes through a bill eliminating the sanctions on Russia, effective immediately. The Democrats, the CIA, and the FBI complain about "Russian intereference." *Kamala Harris announces her candidacy for the Democratic Party for the 2020 presidential election, with Elizabeth Warren as VP. Trump switches his campaign to the Nationalist ticket, dropping Mike Pence (who remained Republican) and replacing him with Rand Paul as VP. The Republicans nominate John Kasich and Bill Kristol. The Progressives field Bernie Sanders and Jill Stein. *Rosenstein and Mueller end the Trump-Russia investigation and the Special Counsel, announcing Trump innocent of any wrongdoing. The Nationalists capitalize on this, calling it a "Deep State coup attempt against the legitimate President," and their polling numbers rise. *President Trump puts an end of the DACA program and authorizes the deportation of millions of illegals, as ICE is expanded. His administration works behind the scenes to severely limited legal immigration as much as possible. The U.S. Army deploys four brigades to the border with Mexico. 2020 *In his post-election address, President Trump announces that he has a clear mandate to Keep America Great, which includes "physically removing corrupt Washington globalists" and "creating a legacy that will last beyond 2024." 2021 2022 2023 2024 Category:Scenario: Thousand Year Trumpenreich